


In Defense of Mary

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I don't think that she deserves that., but try as hard as they can, mary made the best choices that she could, that said that mary was the president of the bad choices club, this is partially because of a post on Tumblr, winchesters make bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for Week 14:  “i hate you…and i love you.” and originally posted on August 27, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.After everything with the British Men of Letters, Lucifer jr., and the hole in the universe has died down, at least for now, the Winchester Brothers crack a couple of cold beers and reflect on the cluster fuck that is their life. They end up talking about the consequences of decision making and how Mary deserves to be cut some slack.





	In Defense of Mary

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my boyfriend about how Mary made the best choices she could and then this theme came up so I wanted to make it into a fic. I meant to try to write 2 fics for this week but I was camping this week and didn’t feel motivated. Enjoy anyway!

“So we’re going to try to raise a kid who can rip open holes in the universe,” Dean says exasperated.

“I don’t know what else we could do,” Sam concedes. “Honestly, we’re probably part of a very select few who can handle something this strange. It’s not like we can put him up for adoption. Whoever took him in would be in for a surprise.” Dean nods in agreement. They are both lost in their own thoughts for a moment before Dean speaks again.

“Do you think Jack will be able to control those holes in the universe that he can create?” Dean asks.

“Well he hasn’t opened any more holes since he was born so I don’t think we have to worry about it,” Sam says.

“No, I mean, Do you think he can open doors to other specific world that we might want to visit?” Dean says.

“Why would you want to?” Sam asks.

“Each of these worlds represents an alternate series of events, right? We would be able to see what would have happened if we’d made different choices in our life. Don’t you want to know if we made the right choices?”

Sam makes a noncommittal noise. “I don’t know.”

“Think about it. That’s what that apocalypse universe could be for mom. Apocalypse Bobby said that John died before we could be born so Mom must not have made a deal with Azazel to save him. We thought making a deal with Azazel was a bad idea because it opened the door for all the bullshit with the douchey angels and being vessels in the cosmic throwdown. And yeah that shit was awful but from the looks of the other universe it could have been much worse. Mom had to make a choice with only shitty options and it seems like she chose the least shitty. We should cut her some slack because she was trying her best.”

“That’s true,” Sam says. He pauses to think for a moment before continuing. “But I don’t think we need to visit other universes. We already know that there have been many, many times in our lives that we were left with just shitty choices. We have always our best to choose the best we could. We don’t need Jack to rip holes in the universe to know that maybe we should also cut each other and ourselves some slack. Mom deserves it but so do we.”


End file.
